


Vision of Life

by Disqua



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Eine Version der Geschichte, in denen Arthur und Rodric überleben. Ich erzähle hier nicht das Spiel nach, sondern greife in bestimmten Szenen ein und verändere sie. Demnach werden Zeitensprünge vorkommen oder gar nur einzelne Szenenfetzen. Man sollte das Spiel demnach kennen, andererseits könnte es verwirrend werden
Relationships: Arthur & Lucas (A Plague Tale: Innocence), Rodric/Amicia de Rune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Vision of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine Lieben,
> 
> Ich hab nun ein Jahr lang immer mal wieder an dieser Geschichte gearbeitet, sollten Stilwechsel drin sein, tut es mir leid, ist den Pausen geschuldet xD
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt, meine Vorstellung wie es auch hätte sein können von dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lediglich die Idee gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, da ich mir die Charaktere lediglich geliehen habe. 

Die Stille wurde unerträglich. Das Chateau war so leer wie nie zuvor. Melie und Arthur waren unterwegs, um Nahrungsvorräte zu sammeln, Rodric hatte sich vermutlich in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes verschanzt und arbeitete an einer besseren Abwehr und Lucas war in seine Bücher vertieft.  
Amicia vermisste Hugo. Dieser war zwar erst zwei Wochen weg und doch kam es ihr vor wie Monate. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob dieser noch lebte.  
“Amicia? Weisst du, ob wir noch genügend Kräuter haben?”, wollte Lucas aus dem Nichts wissen und riss Amicia aus ihren Gedanken.  
“Nur diejenigen die wir dir mitgebracht hatten, wieso?”, wollte sie halbwegs interessiert wissen. Hugo war nicht mehr da, es war sinnlos weiter an einem Trank herum zu experimentieren, wenn er ihn nicht trinken konnte. Lucas war allerdings voller Optimismus, das Hugo noch lebte und wieder zurück kommen würde. Alleine würde er dies allerdings nicht schaffen und wie sollte er es nur schaffen ihre Mutter zu befreien? Er war Fünf!  
“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Amicia?”, drang Lucas Stimme wieder in ihre Gedanken und sie hob den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
“Was hast du gesagt?” Angesprochener seufzte lautlos und kniete sich zu ihr runter. Vorsichtig und beinahe zögerlich nahm er ihre Hand. “Ich weiss, du bist mit deinen Gedanken woanders, aber Melie, Arthur und Rodric sind dabei einen Weg zu finden, Hugo zu retten, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ja?”  
Die drei waren was? Völlig überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und starrte Lucas ungläubig an. “Wir haben genug Äpfel für die nächsten Monate, auch wenn die Ernährung ziemlich einseitig ist und Rodrics Jagdkünste ein wenig Abwechslung einbringen, denkst du wirklich, Arthur und Melie suchen nach noch mehr Äpfeln? Melie hat ihren Bruder schon einmal aus der Bastion geholt, sie kennen sich aus und werden einen Weg finden, damit wir ihn gemeinsam retten können, ja?”  
Amicia nickte leicht. Sie war nicht so guter Dinge wie Lucas, doch sollten die anderen wirklich für sie unterwegs sein? Für sie und Hugo?  
Wieso sollten sie dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen? Es machte keinen Sinn …  
“Gott verdammt noch einmal, diese Treppe, ich werde sie morgen reparieren, sonst holen uns nicht diese Rattenvieher, sondern wir bringen uns selbst um.”  
Die angenehme Stille wurde lauthals unterbrochen und zwei Augenpaare wanderten sogleich zu der besagten Treppe. “Himmel Herrgott noch einmal, als hätte ich nicht genug Stolperfallen beseitigt hier”, ging das Fluchen munter weiter und kurz darauf erschien Rodrics Haarschopf. Dieser war beladen mit Holzscheiten und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sah er die Treppe nicht einmal. Genauso wenig, wie er Amicia und Lucas bemerkte.  
“Wieso hat dieses dämliche Chateau auch so viele Treppen?” - “Bist du fertig?”, unterbrach Lucas die Fluchtirade des Älteren und Rodric liess überrascht die Holzscheite fallen, leider auf seinen Fuss.  
“Verfluchter Rattenkot, Lucas, tu das nie wieder! Ausser du willst in Zukunft Holz schleppen!” Amicia konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, was sowohl Lucas und Rodric registrierten und zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahmen.  
Es war lange her, als Amicia das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Es war als Fortschritt zu verbuchen, auch wenn es auf seine Kosten ging.  
“Nicht die feine Art, der werten Dame, mich auszulachen”, kommentierte Rodric Amicias Verhalten mit einem Schmunzeln.  
“Tut mir leid”, entschuldigte sie sich, allerdings immer noch lachend. Rodric setzte sich nun zu ihr und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter sich. “Die Holzscheite sind schwer, vielleicht kann ich jetzt eine Woche nicht richtig gehen”, stellte er dann gespielt ernst fest und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Lucas die Augen verdrehte.  
“Ich kann dir einen schmerzlindernden Trank brauen, Heulsuse …” - “Bitte nicht, es reicht doch schon, dass ich mit Äpfeln gefoltert werde.” - “Dann wirst du diesen unsagbaren Schmerz wohl aushalten müssen, aber ich bin mir sicher, Amicia kümmert sich um dein Wohlbefinden.”  
Lucas lächelte verschmitzt bei seinen Worten und liess die Beiden alleine. Er hatte immerhin noch etwas zu tun, auch wenn er hoffen musste, dass Melie und Arthur ihm noch ein paar Kräuter mitbringen würden.  
“Würdest du das tun?”, wollte Rodric nach einem Moment der Stille wissen. Amicias Lachen war in dem Augenblick verstummt, als Lucas die Bemerkung gemacht hatte. “Ich, natürlich, verletzt nützt du hier niemandem”, murmelte sie leise und wagte es nicht den Schmied anzusehen.  
“Das war nicht unbedingt das was ich hören wollte”, stellte dieser ein wenig belustigt fest und streckte sich einmal herzhaft. “Was wolltest du hören?” Nun blickte Amicia doch auf und somit direkt in die Augen Rodrics. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass dieser sie anschaute und war von dem plötzlichen Blickkontakt ein wenig überrumpelt.  
Was war bloss los mit ihr?  
“Nun, alles wäre besser, als nur ein Werkzeug zu sein”, erwiderte Rodric nur halb ernst. Amicia ein wenig aufzuziehen war vielleicht nicht gerade fair, aber hatte er schon schnell bemerkt, dass sie nicht gerade die Meisterin der perfekten Wortwahl war. Nicht, dass er darin besser gewesen wäre.  
“Du bist kein Werkzeug, wo denkst du hin?” Amicia wandte sich wieder ab und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Nähe zu diesem Mann machte sie vollkommen irre. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nicht und es überforderte sie gnadenlos.  
Auf der einen Seite war die Sorge um Hugo und auf der anderen Seite war da Rodric. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm sicher, geborgen, beschützt und dies, obwohl sie selbst gut auf sich aufpassen konnte.  
“Du wirkst durcheinander und erschöpft.” Noch ehe Rodric die Worte fertig ausgesprochen hatte, legte er einen Arm um Amicia, welche sich direkt ein wenig an ihn heran schmiegte. “Ich will einfach nur Hugo finden ... “ Sie liess sich nur zu gerne, gegen die starke Schulter sinken und sog dieses Gefühl noch ein wenig mehr in sich auf.  
Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, ja, aber mit ihm an ihrer Seite, konnte ihr doch nichts passieren, oder?  
“Wir hätten der Spur weiter nach gehen sollen …” - “Kannst du das nächste Mal gerne tun, aber wenn du dann wieder in einer Zelle sitzt, erwarte nicht, dass ich dich raus hole!” - “Vielleicht sollten wir den Grossen das nächste Mal mitnehmen, er könnte uns sicher einige Türen öffnen und den ein oder anderen Wachmann ausschalten.” - “Der Grosse heisst Rodric, merk dir endlich mal die Namen, Arthur! Und es ist bestimmt eine super Idee, in die Bastion zu stürmen und alles umzubringen, wenn wir nicht wissen, WO wir suchen sollen!” - “Und? Hätten wir, sobald wirs wissen, ein paar Gegner weniger vor uns. Seit wann bist du so… so vorsichtig?” - “Ich hänge vielleicht mehr an meinem Leben als du und oh... “  
Melie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie Rodric und Amicia sah. “Stören wir?”, wollte sie ohne zu zögern wissen. “Siehst du doch, Melie dein Feingefühl ist wieder einmal erste Güte…” Arthur schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.  
“Nein, hier gibt es nichts zu stören. Amicia leistet hervorragende Arbeit als Krankenschwester”, warf Rodric grinsend ein und liess Amicia los, welche ihn ein wenig von sich weg schob, es zumindest versuchte. “Neue Methode, hm? Oder was tut dir weh, die Schulter?” Melie legte fragend den Kopf schief und bekam nicht mit, wie Arthur nun mit den Augen rollte.  
“Vermutlich seine Hormone, du bist echt ein Pferd im Hühnerstall, lass uns Lucas die Kräuter bringen, der freut sich sicherlich, dich zu sehen.” - “Vielleicht freut er sich auch, dich zu sehen ... “  
Arthur erstarrte leicht und sah seine Schwester an, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen. “Wie, was meinst du?” Melie allerdings grinste nur und liess ihren Bruder stehen, während sie sich abwandte und zu Lucas gehen wollte. “Melie, warte, hey, was sollte diese Aussage nun”, rief ihr Arthur hinter her und folgte ihr sogleich.

“Muss ich das verstehen?”, wollte Rodric nun von Amicia wissen, welche selbst ziemlich verwirrt zu sein schien. “Ich weiss es nicht?” Amicia verstand die Szene eben selbst nicht wirklich. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, dass Lucas sehr an Melie interessiert schien und dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber was hatte Arthur damit zu tun? “Ich war überzeugt, er steht auf dich”, riss Rodric sie aus ihren Gedanken und spürte direkt ihren Blick auf sich.  
“Wie kommst du auf die Idee?” - “Ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander, also, wenn er hier ist.” Amicia lächelte bei seinen Worten. “Ich verbringe auch mit dir viel Zeit”, stellte sie ein wenig amüsiert fest, wohl wissend, dass Rodric dies komplett anders gemeint hatte. “Ich fluche oft.” Amicia lachte leise. “Ja, das tust du wohl, dennoch verbringe ich gern die Zeit mit dir”, wiederholte sie sich. Sie spürte, dass sich zwischen ihnen was änderte, dass diese Unterhaltung ein Wendepunkt in ihrer Freundschaft sein würde. “Ich fluche wirklich verdammt oft und du verbringst gerne Zeit mit mir?” Rodric verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Amicia Arthur mochte, aber vorhin hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt, seine Nähe genossen, vielleicht hatte er sich auch geirrt und er konnte ihre Stütze in dieser schweren Zeit sein. Nicht nur als Freund.  
“Ja, dein Fluchen ist sehr erfrischend und bringt ziemlich viel Leben in diese Gemäuer. Manchmal sitze ich gerne draussen und sehe dir beim Arbeiten zu oder soll ich sagen, ich höre dir beim Fluchen zu?”  
Amicia lachte erneut leise auf. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, Rodric in Verlegenheit zu bringen und doch war es dieser grosse und starke Mann, der gerade keine Ahnung hatte, wie er auf ihre Worte reagieren sollte. “Du sitzt gern draussen? Es ist viel zu kalt, um einfach nur draussen zu sitzen …” - “Keine Sorge, ich habe einen warmen Umhang.” Rodric nickte und wirkte ein wenig ruhiger. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen um sie zu machen.  
“Du schaust mir also gerne zu?” - “Hm, auch wenn du dich aufregst, du wirkst immer sehr entspannt und irgendwie überträgt sich diese Entspanntheit dann auch auf mich”, beantwortete sie ihm die Frage. “Wir haben eben festgestellt, dass ich verdammt oft fluche und dich entspannt das? Mit dir stimmt was nicht”, neckte Rodric sie mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
“Stört mich nicht”, erwiderte Amicia beinahe sanft und lehnte sich wieder an seine Schulter. “Denkst du, das ist in Ordnung?”, fragte sie leise nach, als Rodric einen Arm um sie legte. “Für mich ja, in deinen Kopf kann ich leider nicht schauen”, gab dieser verwirrt zur Antwort. “Nein, so mein ich dies nicht. Hugo, ist irgendwo da draussen und hat vielleicht Angst und mir geht es gerade so gut …” Anstatt sie sich ein wenig von Rodric löste, verkroch sie sich noch mehr in dessen Armen. “Wir suchen nach ihm, jeden Tag. Es wäre nicht fair dich selbst zu bestrafen, selbst wenn ich dein schlechtes Gewissen nachvollziehen kann. Du hast ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein.” Rodric spürte wie Amicia nickte.  
Glück? In dieser Zeit? Vielleicht etwas schier unmögliches und doch sass es praktisch neben ihr.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage und Amicia suchte immer mehr Rodrics Nähe, noch mehr als sonst. Es war kaum zu übersehen, das zwischen den Beiden was lief. “Arthur, du könntest dich mal nützlich machen und Rodric helfen”, forderte Melie ihren Bruder auf, welcher nur entnervt aufseufzte.  
“Wieso? Der kann das auch alleine, ich brech mir doch nicht meine Hände.” Melie schubste Arthur allerdings in Rodrics Richtung, welcher nach wie vor dabei war, ihr Chateau Rattensicher zu machen. “Ey, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du willst mich los werden!” - “Richtig.” Melie versuchte diese Tatsache gar nicht erst zu leugnen und Arthur verzog sich murrend zu Rodric. Vielleicht brauchte dieser doch ein klein wenig Hilfe.  
“Da läuft was, oder?”, wollte Melie ohne Umschweife von Amicia wissen, welche direkt ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze wurde. “Ich dachte zu Beginn, dass du Arthur magst, aber Rodric ist eindeutig die bessere Wahl”, gab Melie lachend von sich und zog die Blicke der Jungs auf sich.  
“Arthur ist nett, aber bei Rodric fühl ich mich, wie soll ich das sagen? Als wäre ich zu Hause. Klar, dies hier ist aktuell unser Heim, aber ich denke, das wäre es mit ihm überall.” Melie nickte verständnisvoll. “Ich glaub ich weiss was du meinst, bewahr es dir, dieses Gefühl ist ziemlich wertvoll.”  
Amicia musterte ihre Freundin einen Augenblick lang. Sie wusste nicht so genau, wie sie es ansprechen sollte, dann wurde ihr die Entscheidung schon abgenommen. “Nein, ich glaube, er ist bei Arthur besser aufgehoben.” - “Sicher?” - “Sehr sicher. Ich mag Lucas gerne, aber ich glaube, ich stehe auf einen anderen Typ Mann, einer der so viel schlauer ist als ich, würde mich nicht glücklich machen und keine Sorge, der Bär dort drüben, gehört alleine dir.” Melie lachte erneut. Sie würde es niemals wagen, in Konkurrenz zu Amicia zu gehen, zumal es mehr als nur deutlich war, dass Rodric an Amicia interessiert war.  
“Geniess es, Hugo würde es auch wollen.”  
Melie schmunzelte bei ihren Worten und sah deutlich, wie Amicia sich ein klein wenig entspannte.  
“Wir sollten das Nachtlager vorbereiten. Solange Rodric die Mechanik nicht repariert bekommt, ein lästiges Übel.”  
Amicia verabschiedete sich somit von Melie und ging zu den beiden Männern. Wirklich suchen musste sie diese nicht. Rodrics fluchen war schon von weitem zu hören und sie konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
“Arthur, hilfst du mir eben?”, wollte sie amüsiert wissen. “Lach mich nicht aus”, kam es von Rodric, welchem dies natürlich nicht entgangen war. “Ausserdem, könnte ich dir genauso gut helfen.”  
Amicia schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, es ist wichtig, dass du dieses Konstrukt repariert bekommst, je früher desto besser. Solange mache ich mit Arthur die Drecksarbeit.”  
Arthur konnte gar nicht widersprechen, so schnell wurde er von Amicia mitgezogen. Sie waren in diesem Punkt ein eingespieltes Team, aber so wirklich verstand er auch nicht, wieso sie ihn dabei haben wollte und nicht Rodric.  
“Er würde dich zu sehr ablenken, hm?”, fragte er nach einer Weile und überraschte Amicia offensichtlich mit dieser Frage.  
“Wie bitte?” - “Naja, du fragst immer mich dir hierbei zu helfen und ich glaube nicht, dass dies daran liegt, weil du meine Nähe so sehr schätzt. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, aber wir wissen Beide, dass …”  
Arthur wurde von einem lauten HEUREKA unterbrochen. “Nun, ganz offensichtlich hat der Kraftkoloss einen Durchbruch errungen, die Frage ist jetzt nur, kam ihm ein Geistesblitz oder hat er die Lösung für unser Problem gefunden”, kommentierte Arthur den Ausruf mit einem Grinsen und wurde mit einem bösen Blick bestraft.  
“Nach dieser Nacht, sollte die Vorrichtung so bleiben wie sie ist, ausser es passiert etwas Unerwartetes … Ist also euer letztes Mal gemeinsam”, rief Rodric von seinem Posten den Beiden zu und Amicia lächelte augenblicklich.  
“Da hast du deine Antwort. In Zukunft kannst du deine Abende mit Lucas verbringen, sofern du ihn von seinen Tränken wegbekommst”, erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Sie nahm es Arthur nicht übel, dass seine Meinung von Rodric offenbar nicht die allerbeste war, sie kamen miteinander aus, mehr verlangte sie nicht.

Sie wurden gerade fertig, als auf einmal die Erde zu beben begann und wie aus dem Nichts Hugo mit einem ihnen nicht bekannten Mann vor ihnen stand. Den klaren Befehl sie auszulöschen.  
Da dieser sich weigerte, wollte Nicolas dies von sich aus klären, trieb Amicia soweit in die Enge, dass sie selbst beinahe keinen Ausweg sah. Ehe Arthur und Melie ihr unerwartet zur Hilfe kamen, indem sie ihn unter Schutt begruben.  
“Alles in Ordnung?”, wollten die beiden wissen und Arthur kam zu ihr herunter.  
“Alles in Ordnung, ich muss zu Hugo, schau nach ob er tot ist. Wirklich tot.” Arthur konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Amicia an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Bruder gerannt war. Mit ein wenig Argwohn beobachtete er die Szene, ohne auf das Geschehen hinter ihm zu achten.  
Es war Rodric, der keinen Moment zu früh reagierte und Nicolas endgültig ausschaltete und somit Arthur das Leben rettete.  
“Du solltest nachsehen”, zischte Melie leise und war sichtlich sauer auf ihren Bruder, zeitgleich erleichtert darüber, dass er noch einmal Glück gehabt hatte.  
“Tut mir leid”, murmelte er leise und sein Blick galt Rodric. “Danke, ich hab ihn nicht kommen gehört, dabei bin ich sonst so wachsam.” - “Du warst abgelenkt aufgrund deines Misstrauens, gern geschehen. Lasst uns in die Wärme, ans Feuer. Ich denke Amicia und Hugo kommen nach.”  
Rodric ging vor und die beiden folgten ihm. Drinnen wurden sie von Lucas erwartet, welcher gerade fertig mit einem weiteren Trank wurde.  
“Was war da draussen los?”, wollte er wissen und wurde ohne Vorwarnung von Arthur umarmt. Eine Geste die ihn kurzerhand überforderte, sie dann allerdings doch erwiderte.  
“Ich hoffe du trödelst bei Amicia nicht so rum”, neckte Melie Rodric ein wenig und erhielt ein brummiges Lachen zur Antwort.

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden. Amicia kam mit ihrem Bruder ebenfalls in die Gemäuer zurück und sie hatten ein wenig geruht. Allerdings nicht sonderlich lange. Sie wussten nun was Vitalis vor hatte, dass dieser etwas im Schilde führte und ihre Mutter galt es ebenfalls zu retten.  
In ihren Augen war es unfassbar, dass sie alle mitkamen und helfen wollten. Dabei war es nun wirklich nur noch ihr Problem und doch standen sie jetzt hier vor den Stadttoren und suchten einen Weg in eben diese hinein.  
Sonderlich weit kamen sie nicht. Die Wachen machten ein Durchkommen beinahe unmöglich und so kam es, dass Melie entschied, dass die Gruppe sich besser trennen sollte. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver wurde gestartet und auf einmal war nur noch Rodric, Hugo und sie über.  
Glücklicherweise kannten sie ihr Ziel. Die Kathedrale. Nur der Weg in diese, war nicht ganz so einfach.  
“Ich, ich erkenne diesen Ort”, kam es nach einer Weile von Rodric und weckte Amicias Neugierde. “Du kommst von hier, oder?”, wollte sie wissen und folgte nun ihm in eine Seitengasse.  
Kurz vor dem Ende dieser, drehte Rodric allerdings um und wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängen. “Ich will das nicht sehen”, waren seine Worte und Amicia ging weiter. Sie war neugierig, wollte wissen, wovor Rodric Angst hatte und sie fand eine niedergebrannte Schmiede.  
Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und holte Rodric schnell ein. Dieser hatte sich an eine Hauswand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.  
“Deine Schmiede?” - “Die meines Vaters. Es ist alles aus und vorbei, nichts ausser Asche ist noch übrig.”  
Amicia legte sanft eine Hand auf die Wange des Mannes und streichelte ihm leicht über diese. Eine Geste, welche Rodric die Augen öffnen liess.  
“Aus Asche kann Neues entstehen. Du bist ein guter Schmied und Handwerker. Die Erinnerung wird bleiben und wir werden uns an Vitalis dafür rächten.”  
Rodric nickte kurzerhand und er überbrückte den kurzen Abstand, um Amicia sanft zu küssen. Sie war kurz überrascht und doch freute es sie ungemein, dass sie es war, die Rodric ein wenig Halt geben konnte.  
“Wir sollten weiter, die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns.” Amicia nickte und sie nahm Hugo wieder bei der Hand.  
Weit waren sie nicht mehr von der Kathedrale entfernt, allerdings trennte sie noch ein offener Weg und ein Tor von dieser. Ein Tor durch welches Menschen wollten und gnadenlos von Bogenschützen niedergeschossen wurden.  
“Wie sollen wir da durch?” - “Hiermit.”  
Rodric deutete auf einen Wagen und schob ihn bereits an, als Amicia helfen wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
“Du schaust, dass du durchkommst, lass mich machen. Die Feinde von vorne kann ich nicht sehen, um die musst du dich kümmern.”  
Sie nickte und tat wie ihr befohlen. Nicht mitbekommend wie ein Pfeil Rodrics Schulter durchbohrte und dieser nur mit äusserster Kraftanstrengung bis zum Tor kam.  
Dort angekommen trafen sie die anderen drei wieder, welche Rodric halfen das schwere Eisentor zu heben.  
“Komm, bitte”, flehte Amicia ihn verzweifelt an, doch der Schmied liess das Tor sinken und sackte vor diesem zusammen.  
“Nein, das kannst du mir jetzt nicht antun”, flüsterte sie leise und griff durch die Stäbe nach seiner Hand.  
“Geht weiter, los. Ihr habt noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen”, befahl er ihr und schloss langsam die Augen. Amicia wollte ihn nicht los lassen, musste von Melie beinahe weggezerrt werden, ehe sie sich wieder aufrappelte.  
“Jetzt zeigen wir es dem alten Sack erst recht”, fluchte Melie und spornte die Gruppe nur noch ein klein wenig mehr an.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, setzte sich Amicia dann auch in Bewegung und die fünf machten sich auf den Weg in die Kathedrale und zu Vitalis.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte sich um. Das Zimmer war klein, ebenso das Bett in welchem er lag. Es war eindeutig nicht für einen Mann seiner Statur ausgelegt. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer und vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, was mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen quittiert wurde.  
“Bleiben Sie liegen junger Mann. Ihre Wunde ist schwerwiegend und es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie überlebt haben.”  
Sein Augenmerk lag augenblicklich auf der Person, welche zu ihm sprach. Ein etwas älterer Mann kam gerade zur Tür herein, einen Lappen in der Hand und auf ihn zukommend.  
“Wo bin ich hier?”, fragte er heiser nach und sogleich wurde ihm ein Glas Wasser überreicht.  
“Bei mir im Haus, ich konnte schwer dabei zusehen, wie Sie vor meiner Tür verenden”, beantwortete der Mann seine Frage.  
“Sie haben mich alleine in ihr Haus geschleppt?”, wollte Rodric nach einem Schluck Wasser wissen.  
“Nein, meine Söhne haben mir geholfen. Ihr Glück, dass wir uns geweigert haben die Stadt zu verlassen und uns im Keller versteckt haben. Ich bin Arzt und es war kritisch, der Pfeil war sehr nahe an Ihrem Herzen. Mutig und Töricht zugleich. Ich hoffe, es war die Aktion wert.”  
Rodric fasste an die Stelle und keuchte leise auf.  
“Wie lange bin ich schon hier?” - “Ein paar Tage, kurzzeitig dachte ich, Sie wachen gar nicht mehr auf, aber ich gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wie denn auch, das Verschwinden der Ratten war für mich ein Zeichen, die Hoffnung niemals aufzugeben.” - “Die Ratten sind weg? Dann haben sie es geschafft. Ja, dann hat es sich gelohnt.”  
Rodric wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von den Schmerzen zurückgehalten und von seinem Retter. “Wo wollen Sie den hin junger Mann? Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch leben, damit dem so bleibt, sollten Sie liegen bleiben.” - “Ich muss sie finden”, versuchte er zu trotzen und dennoch aufzustehen, was aber wirklich nicht gelang.  
“Diejenigen die dafür verantwortlich sind, dass die Ratten hinfort sind, haben ein kleines Lager ausserhalb der Stadt. Die Menschen fürchten sich vor dem Jungen, obwohl er ihr Retter ist. Den Gerüchten zufolge, wollen sie bald aufbrechen, ich könnte einen meiner Söhne vorbei schicken und etwas ausrichten lassen. Wenn es Euch dabei besser geht.”  
Rodric nickte und der alte Mann legte ihm den Lappen nun auf die Stirn. Die Kühle war sofort spürbar und er entspannte sich ein klein wenig. Er war sich Schmerz gewöhnt, aber ein Pfeil durch die Brust war offenbar doch ein anderes Kaliber und nicht so einfach weg zu stecken.

Wann er genau eingeschlafen war, wusste er nicht. Er wachte allerdings auf, als er einen leichten Druck auf seiner Brust spürte und seine Hand fest gedrückt wurde.  
“Ich dachte du bist tot”, kam es leise von Amicia, als diese sein Aufwachen bemerkte. “Er stand dem Tode zwischenzeitlich näher als dem Leben, er hatte ziemliches Glück, Fräulein”, erklärte sich der Arzt und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Wenn er meinen Anweisungen folge leistet, sollte er in ein paar Tagen wieder der Alte sein und zu Ihnen zurück können, scheint ihm sehr wichtig zu sein.” Das Schmunzeln war kaum zu übersehen und Rodric drückte Amicias Hand ganz leicht.  
“Ich lasse euch alleine.”  
Kaum war der Mann aus der Türe, schmiegte sich Amicia an ihren Rodric.  
“Lief alles wie geplant? Ich habe gehört die Ratten sind …”, weiter kam er nicht, da Amicia seine Lippen mit den Ihrigen verschloss.  
Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie konnten später noch reden, es war offensichtlich das alles so geklappt hatte und offenbar eine kleine Zugabe, dass er dem Tode entronnen war.  
“Ja, aber viel wichtiger ist, dass du noch da bist, alles andere, erzählen wir dir später, versprochen”, hauchte sie nach einer Weile gegen seine Lippen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.  
Jetzt konnte sie wirklich glücklich sein. Sie hatte ihre Familie wieder und dazu den Mann in den sie sich verliebt hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe der kleine One-Shot hat euch gefallen
> 
> Über Feedback würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen <3
> 
> Einen wunderbaren Tag wünsche ich euch  
>  Eure Dis~   
> 


End file.
